


This Feathered Crown [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Dwarf Fortress, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Dwarven Politics, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "This Feathered Crown" by draconicsockpuppet."In the year 1313 of the Age of the Dragon, the surviving dwarves of the Entrancing Vestibule gathered in the human town of Lilacmarsh to set out for the far south: the Endless Icefields. With them they took six geese. By the time they'd established themselves in their new home, a seventh had joined the flock, and no one knew where it had come from.So begins the tale of Zikel Proudhonk."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	This Feathered Crown [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Feathered Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109109) by [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/pseuds/draconicsockpuppet). 

  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length (with music): 13:34  
Length (without music): 13:18  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/this%20feathered%20crown.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/this%20feathered%20crown%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/this%20feathered%20crown%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/this%20feathered%20crown%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> I made some treats for people who requested podfic, as a thank you for welcoming podfic to the exchange! I hope you enjoy this podfic of your fic, draconicsockpuppet! Thanks for having blanket permission! And apologies if I mangled any names--I'm not familiar with this fandom, but it was also original characters? Also, thanks to [skyfarer](http://skyfarer.tumblr.com) for making the [picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/154823) that allowed me to make the cover art.
> 
> (Also, yes, I did pull the honk sound from the game. :P)
> 
> Music: Dan Golding's cover of Debussy's Preludes from the Untitled Goose Game's soundtrack.


End file.
